This invention relates to the field of coin-operated amusement devices. More particularly, it relates to rolling ball games such as pinball games in which a sloped playfield is provided on which a ball rolls. Various features are disposed on the playfield and the player, by using flippers, seeks to activate the features by directing the pinball at them.
One popular playfield feature is commonly referred to as a drop target. Drop targets consist of an assembly mounted to the underside of the playfield and a target extending above the playfield through an opening therein. When a pinball strikes the target it drops flush with or below the playfield, thereby to provide an indication that the player has successfully hit the target and is entitled to whatever points or bonuses are provided for in the game rules, implemented by way of a micro-processor and control program. In due course, the drop target is reset, that is, restored to its position above the playfield. This is accomplished, in the usual case, by one or more solenoids which, when actuated, push the drop target to its raised position where a latching mechanism retains it until struck by the pinball.
In order to enhance player appeal, it is desired to improve on existing playfield drop targets to permit more intricate and complex game rules. More specifically, it is desireable to provide a playfield feature in the form of a drop target which has severa positions, thereby to require the player to strike it more than once to cause it to drop from the playfield. Such a device would permit game designers to add interest and challenge which is not presently available. Such a device would require means for detecting the present position of the drop target so that the micro-processor can monitor the players progress and award appropriate points and bonuses.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an improved, multi-position drop target.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multiposition drop target having means for detecting the current position of the drop target and for communicating that information to a control unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-position drop target having means for resetting the target t its initial raised position or intermediate positions whenever desired.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.